This invention relates to an educational system and process and more particularly, to a system and process that can modify disruptive behavior and improve learning skills.
The results of Yale University's Foundation for Child Development study that were released March 2005 revealed that: “Prekindergarten students are expelled at a rate more than three times that of their older peers in the K-12 grades.”
It has been reported that 45% of the students who attend both traditional and non-traditional schools in the Los Angeles Unified School District including vocational schools, continuation schools and independent study programs that provide some personal instruction, do not graduate.
The results of the Public Agenda Poll published in the Los Angeles Times. Sep. 19, 2003, determined disruptive classroom behavior is the greatest impediment to a learning environment in schools.
If a teacher asserts a child is performing so their behavior is out of context from their environment, sometimes the student has to be removed from the classroom because they cannot behave appropriately, and are disruptive to both themselves and other students.
School staff or teachers often take children out for few minutes or a certain period of time, hoping the student will “calm down”. Children will often misinterpret this action by their teacher and or caregiver as “punishment.” and then they often can't reorganize themselves to the education of the classroom for the rest of their lives. This can become a detriment to their future. When they misinterpret this information, regarding what they see as punishment, early in school, they can experience difficulty later which often results in low self-esteem that can often result in substandard performance in school, and the child can become stuck with unresolved educational and emotional issues.
At ages 12 to 14, it can show up in an even more dramatic ways and can become episodic. The student can lose interest in the learning process. This is self-detrimental and can also be detrimental to the classroom, school, the student's family, and the community. The underpinning of emotional context can aggravate learning disabilities and can set the student on a path of potential doom. The existing educational model has generally not resolved this. The model can keep them from measuring up to this.
Parents often didn't teach a sense of self. Neither the current educational system, nor the child, usually knows how to do it. The child exhibiting inappropriate behavior is often not achieving because of past patterns that exist from early childhood. This child usually does not know how to work through consequences of behavior.
In today's school system students are often given numerous ineffective “time outs,” as they are colloquially called, before expulsion.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved process and system that can overcome most of the above situations.